Sora and The Gang Celebrate Roy E. Disney
This TV Special Called Sora and The Gang Celebrates Roy E. Disney Could Be Aired on ABC Which Tributes Roy E. Disney When He Died in 2009. Plot Everyone Was at The Memorial Service Took Place at Disneyland Hotel in California's Disneyland Resort and Everyone Didn't Know That Roy Disney, Jr Died in 2009. During the Funeral, Sora and His Friends Sings Disney Classic & Disney Theme Parks Songs to Pay a Tribute to Walt Disney's Nephew. Everyone Cries, But Not Sora Who Tries Not to Cry. Cast Haley Joel Osment as Sora Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse Miley Cyrus as Herself Demi Lovato as Herself Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck Tim Blaney as Johnny 5 Rob Paulsen as Jose Caroica Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell Chelsea Staub as Herself Caroll Spinney as Big Bird Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Rizzo, Beaker and Ernie Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Bert and Grover Kevin Clash as Elmo Marty Robinson as Telly and Snuffy Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Figment and Dr. Bunson Honeydew Jim Cummings as Pooh, Tigger and Ray Willa Holland as Aqua Chris Sanders as Stitch Tara Strong as Timmy Turner Daran Norris as Cosmo Tom Kenny as Spongebob John Goodman as Baloo, Little John and O' Malley the Alley Cat Paul Reubens as RX-24 Jerry Nelson as Robin, Droop and Thog Debby Ryan as Herself Zac Efron as Himself Vanessa Hudgens as Herself Hayden Panettiere as Kairi Kelly Hu as Stacy Robert Iger as Himself Songs 1. The Dreams Goes On - Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens 2. Wherever You are - Pooh 3. Make a Wave - Big Bird and Demi Lovato 4. I Don't Want to Live on The Moon - Ernie 5. It's Not Easy Being Green - Kermit 6. I Miss You - Donald Duck and Miley Cyrus 7. Fly to Your Heart - Selena Gomez (On The Archieve Footage) 8. Baby Mine - Minnie Mouse 9. When You Imagine - Vanessa Hudgens 10. Very Good Advice - Spongebob 11. I'm Going to Go Back There Someday - Gonzo 12. Someone's Waiting for You - Sora and Goofy 13. Little Brothers - Stacy 14. Gift of a Friend - Demi Lovato 15. When You Wish Upon a Star - Sora and The Gang; The Crouch End Festival Chorus Title Languages そらと、ギャングを祝うロイ ・ E. ディズニー (Sora and The Gang Celebrates Roy E. Disney) - Japanese Sora og banden Celebrates Roy E. Disney (Sora and The Gang Celebrates Roy E. Disney) - Danish Sora et le gang célèbre Roy E. Disney (Sora and The Gang Celebrates Roy E. Disney) - French Sora en The Gang viert Roy E. Disney (Sora and The Celebrates Roy E. Disney) - Dutch Sora und The Gang feiert Roy E. Disney (Sora and The Gang Celebrates Roy E. Disney) - German International Broadcast Unitied Kingdom - BBC Japan - Disney Channel Japan Germany - Super RTL France - France 3 Canada - Family Channel and CBC China - ?? Category:Memorial Day